1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display unit, a display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrophoretic display unit that may have improved stability, productivity, and display properties, a display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device using electrophoresis may be flexible and relatively thin and lightweight. Thus, the display device may be incorporated into electronic paper or electronic books.
The display device includes a pair of electrodes to form an electric field and an electrophoretic particle disposed between the pair of electrodes. The pair of electrodes includes a pixel electrode connected to a switching element and a transparent electrode to receive a common voltage. The electrophoretic particle is a charged particulate and has a polarity. The display device may adjust the potential difference between the pair of electrodes and move the electrophoretic particle, thereby displaying a desired image thereon.
A display device that uses a dispersion including the charged particulate, i.e. the electrophoretic particle, in a microcapsule has been recently developed. Such a display device may include a driving substrate having a switching element and a pixel electrode, and an electrophoretic substrate having an electrophoretic microcapsule. Generally, the driving substrate and the electrophoretic substrate are separately manufactured and then sealed to each other to form a display device.
However, when the driving substrate is sealed to the electrophoretic substrate, the electrophoretic substrate may be damaged or errors may occur, thereby lowering productivity.
Also, the electrophoretic display device may not easily display the color black. Because the display device reflects external light to display an image, it may not be possible to secure sufficient brightness.